


Mating Season

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This story contains TCest<br/>Rating: R<br/>Pairing: Raph/Leo<br/>Summary: It’s an annual occurrence that’s inescapable. The best way to deal with it is to not fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I wandered on alone into the mountainous heart of the Yoshino region, where great white clouds piled high among mountain tops and rain veiled the valleys. A few woodcutters' cabins dotted the hills. The sound of axes ringing on the western slope*…_

Leonardo's dark brown eyes scanned over the translated work of the poet Matsuo Basho. He walked as he read, allowing memory to guide his feet from the living room where Michelangelo was playing his video games at high volume to the peaceful quiet of his bedroom. The young leader had no reason to suspect that there was any danger to be wary of inside his personal sanctuary and therefore did not bother to glance up from his book as he opened the door and flipped on the lights. If he had, he would have noticed the wide-spread pile of pillows on the gray cicurlar rug in the middle of the floor. Completely oblivious to it, he crossed the threshold, pushed the door shut, and began to advance.

_...only to find it in ruins, collapsing walls overgrown with weeds*…_

The rumpled edge of the rug presented a trip hazard that Leo fell victim to quite literally. His foot caught on the material and he pitched forward. Eyes wide with surprised alarm, he was helpless to do anything to counteract gravity. The hardcover book flew from his hand as he crashed down on the padded floor and slid well out of reach. Flat on his stomach, the stunned ninja was trying to figure what had just happened. His first clue came a second later when a heavy weight settled onto his carapace, a pair of emerald colored arms encircled his neck, and a soft nose nuzzled his right cheek.

"Hey…Raph…" the leader grunted.

"Hey, Leo," Raphael whispered seductively, his lips grazing his mate's skin. He had been waiting naked in the corner for nearly an hour. "Guess what day it is?"

"Thursday?" Leo supplied.

"It's March 20th…" Raph announced without acknowledging the fact that Leo was correct about which day of the week it was. The younger turtle laid a trail of chaste kisses down the side of the elder's neck. "…first day of spring. Ya know what that means, don't ya?"

Leo blushed and swallowed somewhat nervously. He did know what it meant. Spring signaled the imminent start of mating season – an affliction that the four turtle brothers had learned they still suffered from despite their humanoid mutation. This discovery had come at the onset of puberty several years prior and, circumstances being what they were, the siblings had turned to each other to deal with the tidal waves of hormones flowing through them that first season. Master Splinter had been shocked when he accidentally stumbled upon an intimate group activity that should have been held in private, but he was not angry. Once the initial trauma had worn off, he had become understanding and accepting. He did not object when his sons extended their escapades beyond "mating season" or when they chose to be exclusive with their preferred partner: Don with Mikey and Leo with Raph. Splinter's only two rules were that their romantic relationships could not affect the team's dynamic and that he never wanted to witness anything more intense than a kiss ever again.

The boys had accepted the conditions though it was more difficult to adhere to the latter especially during the first month and a half of spring. Natural instinct threatened both self-restraint and common sense, but strengthened temptation and self-indulgence. The simplest pose could be interpreted as provocative by a horny teen and it was almost impossible to have a group training session that didn't end with at least one turtle in an embarrassing state of arousal or a couple arranged in a very compromising position. Their jobs as ninjas were temporarily put on hold all because of that irresistible urge to reproduce. It was an annual period that Leo loved and hated equally.

"Is it that time of the year already?" the katana-wielder asked innocently, a shiver racing down his spine as sharp teeth nipped at his throat.

"Mmm-hmm," Raph hummed affirmatively as he gnawed on Leo's delicious flesh. He lifted his mouth away and traced a thumb over the indentations his teeth had left. "I've been smelling ya all day. Those damn pheromones of yers are driving me crazy."

"So you laid a trap for me?" Leo guessed. It wouldn't have been an unusual thing for Raph to do. Spring always seemed to hit him harder than anyone else and the hothead, who had a healthy libido even in the off season, developed a voracious sexual appetite and did just about anything to appease it. Not that Leo minded. His mate's actions always satisfied them both. "You know, you could have just asked me to go to bed with you and I would have said yes."

"Thought it'd be more fun ta tackle ya ta the ground and have my way with ya," Raph replied, his expression smug. He resumed kissing Leo's neck. "But then ya tripped over those big feet of yers and fell so I had ta settle for pouncing on ya instead."

"Oh, how thoughtless of me," the leader said wryly. He could feel his face flushing. In this close proximity, he had finally gotten a whiff of Raph's own pheromones and the effects of that intoxicating scent were rapidly becoming apparent. "Next time I'll let you pile drive me into the floor."

The sai-wielder chuckled at his brother's deadpan delivery. "Hey, I made us a soft landing. I didn't want ta bruise my sexy fearless leader." He looked at the bite marks on Leo's neck that were already starting to darken and laughed again. "Well, at least not too much."

"I see," Leo replied. Closing his eyes, he tried to quiet a groan as he felt a twinge in his groin. The weight on his back was starting to make breathing a difficult task. "You could probably save me a few bruises if you stopped squishing me."

"Gimmie a kiss and I'll let up," Raph bargained.

With some difficulty, Leo managed to turn his head to the right. Raph's face filled his vision and Leo noted the cocky grin of victory his larger sibling wore. Leo couldn't help but smile himself before connecting their lips. A full twenty seconds passed before he dared to pull away. Satisfied, Raph unwound his arms from around Leo's neck and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Relieved of the burned, Leo inhaled deeply and tried to wiggle out from underneath Raph, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Uh-uh," Raph scolded. "Ya stay just like that right there."

Leo rolled his eyes but complied. He had an inkling that he would be here for a good while. Grabbing one of the pillows surrounding him, he propped it under his chin to at least make himself a bit more comfortable. His gaze settled on the wall in front of him as he waited for his brother to proceed with whatever plan he had.

Satisfied that the leader would remain in place, Raph moved to kneel between his brother's legs. He slipped his left arm around the underside of Leo's waist and lifted it high enough so that he could shove another pillow below those leaf-green hips. Raph then made a great deal of adjusting the pillow as he went about putting his mate's hind end was in the most accommodating position.

"Is this going to take all night?" Leo wondered with bemusement. "Can I have my book back so I stay entertained? You interrupted me half-way through Basho."

"Ya want poetry? I'll give ya poetry…" Raph countered teasingly, plumping the pillow one last time. "…roses are red and so is my mask…" A broad grin stretched across his face as his hands framed the true object of his desires. "…I'm gonna enjoy tapping this nice piece of ass..."

The eldest couldn't help but laugh at the vulgar composition. "That was terrible."

"Terrible?" Raph repeated with feigned offense. "That was golden! I wrote it just for you!"

"Well, now I feel special."

"Ya should."

Fingers skated over Leo's bare cheeks and the tickling sensation made him squirm with anticipation. "Geeze, for someone so crazy on pheromones you sure are taking things slow."

"Anxious, are ya?" the red-masked ninja questioned, the humor in his tone obvious. "Seems I ain't the only one going in ta season today. Ya know damn well that the first day is always milder than the rest. Don't worry though…" His fingers reached Leo's tail and gave the thick appendage a long, slow stroke. "…by this time tomorrow, I ain't gonna be letting ya up off my dick for a second."

Leo shuddered both from the stimulation applied to his tail and the promise he knew had a high probability of being upheld. His housed cock was getting restless, twitching and swelling beneath his plastron. He shifted his hips in attempt to earn some relief. Witnessing the display, Raph nudged Leo's thighs further apart then reached between them to grope his mate's groin.

"Ain't no use hiding this, Leo," Raph husked. The heat from the smaller turtle's budding erection warmed his palm. He ran a teasing thumb along the slit in his brother's plastron, smiling as it widened. "Let it out now."

Eyes squeezing shut, Leo groaned and let his cock drop into Raph's waiting hand. Rather than keep the stiffening shaft in his grip, Raph pulled it out from underneath Leo and left it to hang down against the pillow that was supporting the other ninja's middle. The appearance of Leo's impressive member had release a fresh wave of his musky scent and Raph could feel his own penis strain against its cartilaginous prison.

Normally, Raphael was big into foreplay. For him, half the fun of sex was building up the anticipation for the dirty deed itself. He could tease and be teased by his partner for hours if he had a mind to do so. Tonight, however, his plan to tempt and torture Leonardo was cut short by the overwhelming need to relieve the ache in his loins. The hothead wasn't so barbaric that he wouldn't prepare his mate first though. Reaching under the pillow on his right, he retrieved the bottle of lube he had stored there previously.

Leo's breathing had quickened. Smelling his brother's overbearing odor had sent him into a tizzy. The rub of the soft pillow fabric on his sensitive cock was making it even harder. He felt a warm drop of precome bubble from the tip. As soon as he heard the pop of a bottle cap, Leo automatically lifted his tail high into the air. It was like a flag signaling that it was okay for Raph's cock to emerge as well. The younger turtle's erection popped into the open and immediately rose to a salute.

"Have I ever told ya how beautiful yer ass is, Leo?" Raph rumbled, squirting a good helping of lube onto the fingers of his right hand.

"Not today," the katana-wielder replied, a blush still forming on his face from the overused compliment.

"Damn, it's so fucking perfect…" Raph brought his greased fingers to his brother's tailhole and wasted no time massaging at the tight pucker. "…I could stare at it all day…"

"…you…you better do more than…s-stare at it…" Leo stammered as a large finger breached him.

"Oh, I will. Don't ya worry about that."

Raph worked as quickly as he possibly could to stretch his lover. Gasps of discomfort escaped the leader throughout the process. It was only when he heard the sounds switch to a drawn out moan that Raph ceased his probing.

"Good enough?" he asked.

"Good enough," Leo agreed.

Withdrawing his fingers from his brother's passage, Raph coated them with a fresh dose of lube which he then applied to his now throbbing cock. He lined the tip of it up to Leo's entrance and slowly mounted his mate. Beneath him, the submissive turtle clenched at the pillow supporting his head as Raph's thick rod stretched him more than any pair of fingers could. The hothead gripped Leo's hips and drove into him fully. Pulling back out, he thrust in again. He was about to repeat the motion, but a hand suddenly clutching at the side of his right thigh kept him from moving.

"…wait…" the leader requested. In his needy state, he had misjudged his preparedness and felt a much sharper sting from the penetration. "…too fast…"

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute…"

Raph winced as Leo's fingernails dug into his bare leg. He could sense that his big brother was having a hard time relaxing. That was another reason why foreplay was important to him – he never wanted to hurt Leo and he cursed himself for not being more patient tonight. Moving his hands up from the hips he held, Raph rubbed along Leo's exposed sides soothingly as a way of apology. His fingers crept all the way up to Leo's shoulders where they massaged at the knots that had formed in the tight muscles. Leo groaned in appreciation. Finally, Raph felt the tension leave his mate's body and the hand gripping him fell away.

"Ready now?" he inquired softly and saw Leo nod. "Are ya sure?"

Receiving a second nod from the eldest, Raph slipped his cock free and pushed in with a much gentler force. He increased the tempo of his thrusts gradually while closely monitoring Leo's reactions. The blue-masked ninja had his eyes closed and hugged at his pillow, waiting for the moment when…

"Ahhh!" Leo moaned loudly as Raph's dick brushed his prostrate, triggering an eruption of pleasure that was felt throughout his entire body. "Ahhh…god…"

It didn't stop with just one. He felt that powerful reaction over and over as Raph pumped in and out of him. Between his legs, Leo's cock longed for attention. More specifically, it wished to feel itself enveloped in Raph's rough hand.

"…Raph…touch me…" the leader begged in a breathy voice. "…please touch me…"

Raphael's lips curled into a cruel smile. Leaning forward, he rested his plastron over Leo's carapace once again and gripped his brother by the biceps. His hips gyrations didn't slow in the slightest as he growled out a refusal to the request.

"No. I wanna see ya get off just from me pounding ya."

Leo's whimper of protest morphed into another low moan after a particularly strong thrust rocked him. More pre dribbled from the tip of his swollen cock, wetting the pillow that dragged back and forth across the stiff flesh. The older turtle's ears were filled with the slapping sound of their thighs connecting repeatedly. He felt teeth graze the back of his neck again and a second later they bit down hard.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as he was catapulted to the very brink of orgasm.

A final stab at his prostrate pushed Leo off the edge with a loud cry. He trembled as his cock exploded, spurting its contents over the pillows and onto the rug below. Stars danced in his eyes and all of his energy was zapped from him.

Raph kept his mouth firmly in place. His hips continued to roll, seeking friction for his cock from the tightly flexed muscles in Leo's ass. He could feel the wave of pleasure building inside him. It crashed two seconds later and a massive dose of potent seed washed over his brother's insides.

Leo's senses returned just in time to feel Raph's cock fall free of his body. Hands wrapped around his middle and then yanked him backwards into a sitting position. Limbs limp, Leo allowed himself to be pulled into Raph's lap with his carapace resting against the hothead's chest. He did not object when the younger turtle began to undress him.

"We should go ta the farmhouse tomorrow," Raph said, unwinding the leather binding Leo's wrist.

His suggestion wasn't odd. The farmhouse had become a retreat for the teens during this hormonal time of year. It gave them privacy that couldn't be had inside the cramped lair.

"We can ask Master Splinter in the morning," Leo replied as a kneepad was tugged off of his foot.

"Hope he says yes. I already packed yer stuff and put it in the BattleShell."

"…what?" Confused, Leo turned his head to look up his sibling. "When?"

"When ya wasn't looking," Raph sniggered, taking away Leo's last elbow pad. He could see a lecture about seeking permission before touching someone's things building in Leo's mind and quickly thwarted it. "Don't get mad at me. I know ya wanna go."

"What if I don't?" the leader argued.

"Aw, come on, Leo," Raph implored as he slid the blue mask off his brother's head. "I'll let ya bring Basho along. Though I don't know why ya want ta finish that book seeing as I'm the better poet."

"Yeah, right," Leo scoffed.

"Ya need more examples?" the sai-wielder wondered. "Okay…here in my lap ya bounce and rock…" His hands smoothed down the front of Leo's plastron. "…riding on my big, thick cock…" He grinned naughtily as his brother's face turned scarlet. "…yer begging for mo-…"

He was hushed by a single finger pressing against his lips.

"I'll only go if you stop with the dirty poetry," Leo declared.

"Deal," Raph agreed and promptly wrapped a hand around his lover's still-exposed member, already eager for the night's next round of sex.

_*Excerpts from_ Narrow Road to the Interior and Other Writings _by Matsuo Basho, translated by Sam Hamill._


	2. Chapter 2

Their departure from New York City the following afternoon had been under an overcast sky. After forty-five minutes of driving, the heavens had opened up and a heavy rain had begun to fall. The windshield wipers of the BattleShell beat a fast rhythm to clear away the large drops of fresh water. Behind the wheel, Raph cancelled the cruise control and slowed his speed as the risk of hydroplaning on the old, rutted highway increased.

In the passenger seat, Leo had his feet propped up on the dashboard and his nose stuck in a book once again. It was only the rock music playing softly on the radio that kept complete silence from overtaking the vehicle. There was an obvious problem between the two brothers – one that discussion couldn't resolve. Sneaking looks at each other every couple of minutes, both teens tried to ignore the perfume of pheromones clouding around them and the dull ache in their loins.

"What are ya doing?" Raph asked as Leo suddenly snapped his book shut, lowered his feet, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Leo said nothing, but smirked as he got to his knees in the aisle between their seats. Very carefully, he pried Raph's right hand from the steering wheel and pulled the limb out of his way. Raph's eyes flipped back and forth rapidly between the highway ahead of him and his older brother who had started to rub the inside of his thigh.

"Leo, what the hell…?" Raph grunted. He seized Leo's right wrist and removed the fondling fingers from his leg. "Cut that out. I'm trying ta drive here."

"Then I suggest you keep your attention on the road," the katana-wielder replied as he yanked his hand free and immediately returned it to its prior location.

"H-hey now…" Raph stammered. His cheeks flushed as Leo's fingers wandered higher up his thigh which caused his hidden cock to rouse. Laying his hand over top of Leo's, Raph stopped any further advancement. "We're almost ta the farmhouse. Can't ya wait until then?"

"No," Leo answered quite frankly. He escaped Raph's grip once more by grabbing the larger turtle's arm with his left hand and holding it outstretched. Finally unhindered, he went straight for the space between Raph's dark green thighs. "There's still another hour and a half of driving and I'm bored."

The red-masked ninja squirmed in his seat as the softest and most sensitive part of his plastron was stroked. "If ya want my dick so bad, I'll pull over somewhere…"

"Keep going," Leo commanded while staring avidly at his brother's groin that had started swelling quickly under his ministrations. "This is a perfect opportunity for you to practice maintaining your focus when you're surrounded by…" The slit in Raph's lower plastron widened enough so that Leo could run his thumb along the hardening shaft it housed. "…distractions…"

Raph made a noise low in his throat and tightened his one-handed grip on the steering wheel. "Ya better hope I'm good at it or I may end up driving us into a damn tree."

"That'd be a heck of a way to go," Leo mused, becoming more insistent with his touching.

"Geezus, ya got a weird-ass sense of humor, Le—oh…"

The end of Raph's remark changed to a short groan as his malehood slid into the open and was instantly claimed by Leo's fingers. Releasing Raph's right arm, Leo leaned forward across his brother's lap to kiss the side of the cock rising to attention before him. The meaty member twitched in anticipation and Leo wasted no time giving it the attention it desired.

Raph let out a slow breath as a hot tongue skimmed the underside of his erection. The urge to close his eyes and enjoy the service being done to him was great, but he resisted it. Gaze drifting from the windshield to each of his mirrors, Raph noted that the highway was still as empty as it had been since their trip started which was for some reason a relief. As he watched the windshield wipers clear away another coat of rain drops, he subconsciously laid his right hand on Leo's shell and started to trace the pattern of his scutes.

Swiping his tongue over Raph's dark tip, Leo glanced up at his younger brother. Grim determination had Raph's jaw firmly clenched, but the field of goosebumps growing on his arms and legs belied his thrill at having Leo go down on him. Leo's smile returned. Lowering his head, he took the first three inches of Raph's cock in his mouth.

Truth be told, Raphael was so pent up that even such a simple action could have made him blow his load. But the devious Leonardo had ringed his thumb and index finger snugly around the base of the red-masked ninja's cock, effectively staving off his orgasm. The leader bobbed his head, curling his tongue around the hard shaft between his teeth as he gradually worked his way further down its length.

Raph's breathing hitched as Leo began to suckle noisily. His hand slid up from Leo's shell to rest on the back of his neck – a subtle encouragement for his brother to take him deeper. Barely a second later he felt Leo obey his request as the katana-wielder leaned in more and swallowed big, pulling Raph's cock into his throat.

With each passing mile, the pleasurable pressure in Raph's nether regions built higher. Leo licked, sucked, and swallowed eagerly, hungering for his brother's sweet seed. Warm beads of saliva slipped past Leo's lips to dribble all over his hand which still had a firm grip of the root of Raph's cock. Out of patience, Leo loosened his fingers and gave one final loud slurp.

"Shit!" Raph swore as his orgasm hit hard.

Limbs trembling from the intensity, he did his best to keep the vehicle aimed straight. His grip on the back of Leo's neck tightened as he pumped fresh cum down the leader's throat. Leo drank it all, kneading his fingers into Raph's muscular thigh as if doing so could coax more out of him. When the flow finally stopped, Leo pulled off slowly and cleaned any final traces of cum from Raph's cock with his tongue before tucking his brother away.

"You're speeding," the blue-masked ninja observed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Glancing at the speedometer, Raph saw that Leo was correct and eased his foot off the accelerator a bit to slow down. He was white-knuckling the steering wheel, his breath came in short huffs, and his face was beet red. Amused, Leo chuckled and rose to his feet, planting a kiss on Raph's cheek before returning to his seat. Raph looked over at him then shook his head and refocused on the road.

"What?" Leo wondered curiously.

"Yer so gonna get it when we get ta the farmhouse," Raph threatened, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"Looking forward to it," Leo replied and opened his book again.

Ten minutes before their destination the rain stopped. They had turned off the highway by then and were driving down the muddied mess of dirt road that led to Casey's property. At last, the farmhouse came into view and Raph parked the BattleShell right next to the front porch. Pulling the keys from the ignition, the sai-wielder unbuckled himself and hopped out. He took a minute to stretch the stiffness out of his muscles from sitting for so long then walked to the back of the truck where he was met by Leo. The katana-wielder looked as he were about to lunge for his brother, but Raph held up a hand to ward off his attack.

"Simmer yer butt down," Raph told him. Opening up the back doors, he started peeking through the bags of groceries April had been kind enough to purchase for them that morning. "Let's at least unload the truck first." He extracted two brown paper bags and passed them over to Leo along with the keys to the house. "Here, take the cold stuff and get it in the fridge. I'll bring in the rest."

"And you accuse me of being bossy…" Leo teased as he turned and climbed the porch stairs.

Snorting, Raph rolled his eyes and bunched the four remaining grocery bags in his arms. He closed both doors by nudging them with his shoulder and headed for the house. It took a bit of juggling, but he somehow managed to open the screen door and step inside before it banged shut on his heels. As he entered the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of Leo bent over arranging things in the refrigerator. The sight had Raph's mind filling with all kinds of naughty thoughts and reignited the fire in his loins. Raph strode past his brother to set his burden down on the counter and walked back over to stand next to the fridge.

Finishing up his assigned task, Leo straightened and closed the fridge. He looked around for Raph and was slighty surprised to find him so close, leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. Smiling wide, Raph pushed off from the counter and reached for Leo.

"Alright ya little nymph…" he growled. Raph hefted Leo up and carried him over to the island counter to plop him down on top of it. Positioning himself between his brother's toned legs, Raph untied first Leo's belt and then his own. "…time ta give ya exactly what ya deserve…"

Grinning, Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and brought their lips together. His rear scooted to the very edge of the counter as he sought to grind with his mate. Their kissing became aggressive and soon degraded into harsh nips at each other's throats. All-the-while, their lower plastrons swelled to the point that they could no longer contain the penises they were meant to protect. Leo's cock spilled free and he rubbed his hot flesh against Raph's making them both moan from the sensation.

Using one arm to support Leo's shell, Raph tilted him back and dragged his ass off the counter entirely. The new position allowed him to reach a hand under the katana-wielder and flick his forest-green tail aside to get at his entrance more easily. He thumbed the end of the anal plug Leo had the foresight to insert before leaving the city. Gripping the plug, Raph slowly pulled in part way before pushing it back in. Repeating the motion, he took up a steady rhythm of thrusts.

"…gah…Raph…." Leo gasped against his brother's lips that he had recently recaptured. His toes curled as his prostrate was brushed repeatedly by the invading toy. "…Raph…give…give me the real thing…"

Raph's had immediately stopped and the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "As ya wish…"

Extracting the plug completely, Raph let it clatter to the floor. He took a half step back so that he could reach between them for his own solid cock. The organ, slick to the touch from the copious amounts of pre-come both turtles had produced, throbbed in his hand. Guiding it to Leo's readied hole, Raph drove straight in. Beneath him, Leo groaned as he was penetrated completely.

"This real enough for ya, Leo?" the hothead asked as his hips began to piston. "Huh? Does it suit yer needs better?"

"…ye….ye…yes…" Leo stammered, each thrust from Raph jarring him against the countertop. His fingers scrabbled for purchase on his brother's shoulders to hold on for the ride. "…oh god…yes…"

Leo's moans grew in volume the faster Raph moved. The leader nearly shrieked when one of his subordinate's rough hands closed around his needy, neglected dick and began to pump with vigor. Nails digging into Raph's skin, Leo felt that wonderfully familiar knot start to form in his gut.

"…oh, yeah…come on, Leo…" Raph encouraged, sensing that his brother was close to finishing. "…come for me now…"

No sooner than the words were out Leo's pleasure peaked. Neck snapping back, his eyes rolled into his skull and a fountain of white, hot cum blew from the end of cock. He was barely aware of Raph still thrusting into him as his body numbed.

The passage that Raph was continually sheathing his penis into became even tighter. Hips snapping forwards a final time, he groaned long and low while he released his latest load of potent seed into his brother. Raph hugged Leo close, burying his face into the older turtle's soft neck.

Their chests heaved, both in dire need of more air. Eventually, their breathing calmed as did their beating hearts. Raph's softened cock slid free of his brother. Pulling back slightly from their embrace, he kissed Leo softly and then swept him from the counter to carry him out of the kitchen. Startled by the sudden change, Leo's eyes flew open.

"Where are we going?" he asked, glancing around and then up at Raph.

"Upstairs," the sai-wielder replied. Looking down at Leo, he smiled lasciviously. "It's time I put yer naughty ass ta bed."


End file.
